Gazing through golden
by Ninja-glomped
Summary: I'm a butler, he is the master. How can I resist his seductions?
1. Issues

-1**Dedicated to chrono-contract who got really pissed when I finished "I think I'm going to be okay"**

Disclaimers: I do not own Gravitation. I say that to be clear. No lawyers please o.o

Further mores: My second story for TohmaxShu! Hooray!

Summary: none

I was a butler, he was the master. It was simple. But alas, things didn't end up being so simple as that. They say that you should never fall for someone that was higher than your stature. I guess they were right. Whoever "they" are. Well, forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Shuichi Shindou and I work for the Seguchi family. Well, actually, there's only one member in the family since the rest died of in a terrible fire. And it's that one member of the family that drives me insane.

His name is Tohma, but I have to call him Master Seguchi. He is my master and he is a god. Or so it seems to me. His hair seems so heavenly and his skin…ah! It just looks so soft! Plus he smells really good. I should know. I hate to admit it, but sometimes I sniff the towels he uses. Damn, I hate him and love him so. He is like a drug that I'm so much addicted to. Addicted. Very. Much. But before I drab on and on about him, let me tell you about my day.

Tuesday

"Shuichi, do you remind getting me some linen for the bed?" Master Seguchi peered at me from the book he was reading. "Ah, yes milord!" I placed down the feather duster that I was using and rushed out of the room, searching diligently for the linens my master had asked for.

I ran down the corridor. The stairs. Through the living area. But I just couldn't find those damned linens. "Ritsu-chan, do you now where the linens are?" I turned to the girl with long auburn hair. She bit her bottom lip and stared up at the sky with her hazel eyes. "Eh, I don't know, neee, I'm sorry Shuichi-san, but I don't know. I really don't." She keep on moving up and down on her tip-toes, a worried expression on her face. "Oh, that's all right I guess." I sighed sadly. Ritsu panicked, "Oh, I'm so sorry Shuichi-san! But I just don't know. Maybe Hiro-san does, hmm de?" I gave her a reassuring smile. It wasn't her fault, she was new here. "Don't worry about it Ritsu-chan. I'll go ask Hiro-san now." She nodded and relief flooded her face. "Okay."

I searched everywhere for Hiro, but I just couldn't find him. I did however find the linens. Isn't it funny when you search for something and it never comes up? Anyways, I went back upstairs to Master Seguchi's room and knocked at the large, finely decorated door. "Come in," beckoned a quiet, velvety smooth voice. I entered and was almost fell over by the sight that welcomed me. Master Seguchi was standing before his full-length mirror, trying on a new robe that he had just received. Standing there, in his undergarments. Oh My God. "Yes, Shuichi?" he glanced at me from the corner of his aquamarine eyes. "Milord, I have the linens you requested." I replied, glad that he was far enough not to see my quaking. "Ah, thank you, but do you remind putting those aside and helping me with this robe? It is a bit hard to put on, if you know what I mean." I blushed, "If you want milord, I will get Lithia for you." Lithia was his dresser. "No, no, she's off somewhere getting some more fabrics, so will you please help me?" his voice was patient. "Y-yes milord." I stumbled over and gasped at the smooth, pale skin underneath the thick, royal blue material. "Um, milord, how shall I do this?" I asked him, my voice quivering. He turned his head slightly towards me. "Wrap the robe around and wrap the other fabric around my waist." Before I move on, let me tell you that though he is a man, and forgive me master, but Master Seguchi has a thing with kimonos. And by thing, I mean that his wardrobe is basically filled with kimonos. However, what he was now trying on was not a kimono, but something similar to it. It was a dress of olden China. It was the original 'kimono.' I fumbled around with the pale green wrap for a moment, for you see it is basically twice the length of a full grown man, and I was quite short. Short as in meaning I was shorter than my master by around five inches.

"Yes, like that." I could feel his calm gaze upon me from the mirror. And let me add that I was very nervous of being watched while I was dressing this god in front of me. "Ah, not that tight." he breathed as I tugged at the wrap. "My waist is not that small Shuichi." he chuckled. I turned crimson. Master Seguchi's waist was quite small, but it was that small, so I guess I tugged too much. I fumbled once again at the wrap, frustrated and embarrassed at the same time. "No, no, like this." His feminine hands lingered over mine, clenched and made me embrace him. My mind went blank at this point. He sighed softly, "I do so like being held by you Shuichi." From the mirror, I could see that his eyes were sad. I must admit, I wanted to stay like this, but I had to pull away. He was a higher stature than me. "M-milord!" I took several steps away, shocked. He turned around and gazed at me. His eyes cold. However the look passed away and he pulled me towards him. Pulling me into a passionate kiss that I didn't expect. My eyes were wide with surprise and I wanted to move away, but his left arm was wrapped around me quite tight and the other was holding my head, and oh, it did feel good the way his left arm was moving down my- "Milord!" I shoved him away, gasping for breath. The cold look returned. "Shuichi, when I want you to do something, you do not disobey, do you hear?" he said. I bowed, "I-I'm sorry, milord. I was foolish." I was glad that my pink hair covered my blush. "Indeed you were." He turned back to the mirror, adjusting the bow and his hair, then turned back to me.

"I want you to accompany me in bed tonight."


	2. Interruption

Disclaimers: I don't own Gravitation. There. Happy?

Further mores: Okay lesse here…So we left off with a cliffhanger dun di do O.o. Oh, yes, by the way, sorry about the grammar mistakes on the first chapter. My word processor wasn't being happy with me so sorry! Plus, sorry I haven't updated any quicker! Usually it takes me two days or so, but dance has been a pain in the butt and I'm so sore, I don't even want to use my fingers TxT

Summary: So Tohma wants Shuichi to sleep with him…hmm.

**To reviewers:**

**Emoyaoi69: Thanks for reviewing! **

**Angel of dusk: Really? Wow, yeah, I don't' really now. I'm kinda neutral. I like all sorts of pairing with Shuichi 3 Well, thanks for enjoying my story though! **

**Special thanks to those who have added me and so forth. Luv ya.**

**1.**

My mind kept on spinning and heading back to the discussion I had with Master Seguchi that afternoon. _Should _I? Or _shouldn't _I? I mean, it wasn't right, it just wasn't. And plus, the really embarrassing fact is that _I'm _a _virgin_.

_Tuesday night_

Right about now, I'm standing before my master's door. My heart is beating rapidly and it's beginning to hurt in my chest. I'm so nervous because one factor being that like I said before. I was a butler. A butler. How can I know how to _please _my master in this-this-in a _sexual _way? My mind is just racing and swirling. But I _have _to obey him. So therefore I knocked.

Several moments passed by before he called me in. Several painful, torturous minutes. When he finally answered, I was glad _and _scared at the same time. I was afraid of what he would do to me. I mean what master asks his butler/servant to sleep with him? Even Ryuichi's talk with me didn't help.

_The conversation_

_"Oh, Ryuichi! What shall I do now?!" I moaned and bashed my head against the counter. "Calm down Shuichi! I can't help you if you don't tell me what your problem is!" I looked up and gazed at those sapphire eyes. It was a bit awkward, I mean, it was going to be uncomfortable telling Ryuichi what Master Seguchi had requested of me. I mean, not long ago, Ryuichi had confessed his love for me, even though he was of the noble family. And here I am now, about to tell him that I was about to sleep with some other guy that wasn't him. I really didn't want to do it, but I had to tell SOMEONE. He gazed at me, worried. "Is something wrong Shuichi?" I remained quiet for a while, but then summoned up my courage and told him. When I was finished, he was quiet, I mean REALLY quiet. This was the only time that I actually seen him this way. Well, besides the time he told me that he loved me. _

_"Are you serious, Shuichi?" his voice was slightly high; edgy. I was afraid to look at him in the face, so I stared at the marble flooring. "H-hai…" A sigh. "Shuichi, look at me." I didn't, I was too afraid to. He gave another sigh and placed his hand under my chin and tilted me up to see his face. His face was twisted in anger, pain, and sadness. It just bit at my heart. "Ryuichi…" I started, but was silenced by his index finger. His eyes narrowed. "Shuichi, I don't want you to go to him." His voice was stern, slightly wavering between high and low. "But, Ryuichi, I-I have to. He is my master." I felt Ryuchi's fingers pinch slightly in agitation. "You don't have to do anything Shuichi." he said. I gave a soft sigh. "If only that was true Ryuichi. If only it was…" I gave a slight bow and walked away, knowing that he was watching me leave._

**2.**

"Hello, Shuichi." I stood intact to where I was. _Frozen_. Though his voice was eerily soothing, I just couldn't move. I just couldn't. "Well? Is this some way to greet me?" his voice had a slight edge. I bowed down low, all the way to the floor. "Forgive me for my ignorance Master Seguchi." "All right, you are forgiven, now get up and come over here so that I can take a look at you." I quivered, this was what I feared most. I didn't know for certain if he was going to do anything, or just look. But deep inside my gut, was a feeling that suggested that he _wasn't _just going to _look_. But being a servant, I crept over and stood before him, my eyes pasted to the tan colored carpet. For a moment, the only thing going on was the breathing of two people. My master and myself. Maybe just _maybe_, he wasn't going to do anything, I kept on saying in my mind. Luck wasn't on my side. I gasped when I felt his hand pull me down until I was on my knees, and then was pushed to lie on my back. _Oh my god. _The sound of rustling fabric was all that I heard; the rest was the pounding of my heart. **Boom**. **Boom**.

He laid his hand on my chest for a while, then started to undo the buttons on top. When that was done, he tossed it aside and gave a growl for underneath the first robe was a under-robe. Just in case of an emergency. The head servants never told us why, but I guess I know why; just in case some underling decided to "play" around. However, Master Seguchi wasn't an underling. No. He was the MASTER. He could do whatever he pleased, after all, it was his mansion. I felt the slightly cold touch on my skin and almost stopped breathing. I summoned my courage and opened my eyes to see what he was doing. There he was, glazed eyes fixed directly…um, well, you know. THERE. They stayed there for a while, then slowly moved up to my chest and such. He said something, that sounded a lot like, "Beautiful," but I wasn't sure. When he said that, his hands were wandering downwards. I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip. Scared.

There was a knock at the door.


	3. Agreement

Disclaimers: I do not own Gravitation.

Summaries: A little discussion

Further mores: Even though I know you guys will never ever ever send me hate reviews, I just have to say that if you're one of those "self-proclaimed critics." then please be polite about it. Do I even have to define that word for any of you guys (critics)?

Fan fiction. You WRITE, not CRITIC. Seriously.

To ze lovely reviewers:

Angel of dusk: Ah! No don't have one!! That would be horrible O.o. Yeah, I have a tendency with cliffhangers…I don't know why though. Not a review whore though…(coughs at a certain person from another story)

DemonicDragon666: Hehee, thanks! That makes me happy

Yiori: Thank you very much. I'm glad it is actually interesting…

Emoyaoi69: Yeah, Ryuichi/Shuichi is pretty hot…(ohohoho), and so is Tohma/Shuichi…oh so hard to choose! Let me ask something…how does a threesome work?? One of my reviewers told me I should do that and I'm like…"how??" And Omigod…how did you know O.o

Special thanks to those who added me!

1.

I have never been so happy to be interrupted while I was in the middle of something. It was getting a bit overwhelming when Master Seguchi started touching me, though it was mostly overwhelming for my lower half.

Master Seguchi gave a low growl, annoyed that he was interrupted in the middle of his groping. "Come in," he mumbled. In came Ryuichi with a look of determination. However, that look did not stay so long as soon as he saw what position we were in. But then again, I doubt anyone can keep a straight face if they walked in on us. Master Seguchi did not bother being polite. He just simply got up from his saddling position and sat beside, later pulling me onto his lap, weaving his fingers into my hair. "What is it Ryuichi-san?" I could see Ryuichi's eyes dart around, trying not to focus on the image that lay in front of him. "I need Shuichi for a moment," he coughed into a handkerchief. Tohma's eyes flashed. "What for?" he inquired, his voice slightly tinged with an edge. "No intention to appear rude, but whatever I need him for is private." Ryuichi glared at Master Seguchi. Master Seguchi was silent for a moment then opened his mouth and replied, "Well, Ryuichi, Shuichi is _mine _after all and I would like to know of his whereabouts."

"Even if he is yours, you have no right to start _molesting _your servants Tohma! You cannot _force _them into _these _things!" Ryuichi was fuming. I was horribly afraid because I've never seen both so angry before and it was sending chills down my back.

Both of them stood still, like menacing stone statues. I was glad that I wasn't the one the gazes were directed at. "Who are you to tell me what I should do with my servants Ryuichi?" His eyes narrowed. Ryuichi blinked, "I am not telling you what to do with your servants, I am just merely saying what you _shouldn't _do." "And what may that be?" "By not demanding your servants to satisfy your lust!" Ryuichi's cheeks were started to turn crimson. "I think I know where you are going Ryuichi." Ryuichi sighed in relief. "I believe that you are just jealous? Isn't that so? If you were in my position, you would love to do all sorts of things to Shuichi, ne?" A moment of silence. "So I believe I am right." Ryuichi growled slightly and ran his hand through his silky light brown hair. "Tohma, how do you always manage to do that?" Tohma grinned, showing off his sharp canines, "I just do Ryuichi. However I think I might have an idea of how we can _both _be content." Ryuichi raised a delicate eyebrow, "Oh really? Do tell." "Well, Ryuichi, why should we settle with just _one _when we could just-?" The two laughed, the sound echoing throughout the room. Though I admired them both, I must say that their laughter nearly did freeze my blood. Even if it didn't, it chilled me to the bone. As if that wasn't bad enough, they both turned to face me, the look on their faces was sinister-like, as if they were planning on doing something bad. REAL BAD. "Well Shuichi, you are in for a pleasant surprise." Tohma smirked at me. "Yes, indeed." Ryuichi did the same. At that moment, _two _figures loomed over me. Having _complete _control as if I was a puppet.

I have a bad feeling about this.

**-----------------------------------**

**Sorry for the suspense, but until someone explains to me how a threesome can happen, I'll write more. **


	4. AN

Just a note for my readers.

Sorry guys, but I'm not going to be able to write for a a while because my internet is down. Sorry! (currently I'm using my friend's computer, visit her! Her name is HoneyMusterd...she's creepy though)


	5. Chocolate syrup

To ze lovely lovely reviewers:

Teh Wonderful Crack Fairy: Ahahha! It just ended up being the phone line...aahhh stupid me...smacks head against desk

emoyaoi69: Hey man, I do things at my own speed cough: super slowmo

yaoiXXX: Hahahha, for a moment I was like whooaaa...um okay...I don't know if I can give you one...let me call my friend maybe he'll do something...dials number

Special thanks to those who add me!!

-1"How do you propose we do this?" My master asked Ryuichi. "Well, I was thinking that we could do it…""May I interrupt?" Ryuichi blinked. "Sure." "I was thinking that perhaps we could…" he bent over to whisper something in Ryuichi's ear. Ryuichi smirked, "I like the way you think Tohma." Seguichi-san laughed, "I thought you would. So would you care to get the items? They're in that little room." "My my. I never suspected you to be such a person." He laughed again, "Well, nobody does." When Ryuichi left the room, my headed started spinning. They were going to do _something _to me. "M-milord, wh-what are you going to do to me?" Tohma glanced at me and bent down," Tsk tsk. You're such a bad boy, talking when you aren't supposed to." He started stroking my hair. "But after we're done with you. I doubt that you'll ever misbehave ever again." "Stop teasing the boy." Ryuichi came back, his hands full of round bottles. "I've got what you're looking for. Now how shall we do this?" Tohma's grin grew, "We could start by getting him on the bed. The floor's awfully hard." Now Ryuichi was at my eye level. "Be a good boy and close your eyes while I put this on you," he pulled out a blindfold. _Oh god no. _

I felt myself being pulled somewhere and then laid down upon a soft silk mattress. The sensation of fingers brushing against my bare stomach made me flinch. "If you cooperate with us, then I'll make it more enjoyable on your side," Tohma breathed into my ear. I shivered at how close he was and at the fact that Ryuichi was there too. How? Because _he _was beginning to take off my under robe. The cool rush of air embraced my body and made me gasp. I hate to admit it, but it felt _really _good. After my clothes were off, I don't know who was doing what. There were the gentle kisses upon my collarbone and caressing on my chest. All the feelings and sensations made me moan out loud, I just couldn't help it. "Haaa," I heard myself sigh. "Enjoying yourself?" Ryuichi mumbled into my neck. Heck, did it feel good. I could feel myself have "problems" down _there_. "AAH!" Someone pinched my right nipple and was still pinching. "Answer us." I'm beginning to _hate the sound _of Seguchi-san's voice. It was so damn _erotic_. "Y-yes!" I quivered under every touch. Ryuichi chuckled quietly, "Shall we begin now Tohma?" "Oh yes, you do the honors."

Something cold came in contact with my chest and began to drip down. Something very cold, though somehow arousing (though I am ashamed of admitting it!) "Go ahead Tohma, I'll let you take the top if you let me do the bottom." I heard my master purr, "Of course." I felt my blindfold slip off and was face to face with Tohma directly above me, Ryuichi watching from the corner with glazed eyes. "Now Shuichi, I think you'll enjoy yourself as much as I'm enjoying myself." I glanced down to look at the liquid that they poured on me. Chocolate syrup. Chocolate syrup that my lord was now spreading with his tongue. When he reached my left nipple, he began to lap up the dark sticky syrup with lavish. "Oh god, Tohma that feels good," I arched my back, my body begging for more attention. He began sucking on my nipple, nibbling on the tip. "Does if feel good to have your nipple sucked on?" I nodded. Dammit, my "little" problem was becoming a _big_ issue right now, and it was driving me nuts, having Seguichi-san rub his thigh on it "Oh…Oh! Tohma more there!" He removed his mouth on my chest and blew on the nipple he had just tortured. "Beg me," he whispered into my ear, his voice husky, "Tell me you want me how much you want to be ." I couldn't take it anymore! "Tohma!! Moorrre! I need you!" He happily complied. Once more, the waves of pleasure continued to rack over my body as he did the same to my other nipple. "Mmm, this chocolate tastes even better on you, Shuichi," he mumbled. Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with a strong feeling. My whole body felt as if it wasn't there anymore, but it was. Tohma cupped his hands over my dick, the touch warm and overwhelming. I shivered. Then his hands became dry and sticky with some substance. When I looked up, I saw my master licking pale white cum off his fingers. "However, you taste good without the chocolate too," his eyes full of lust gazing at my whole body. "M-milord, please don't stare at me like that…" I fumbled around, trying to hide my nakedness away from Ryuichi's and Seguichi-san's intense gazes.

Gentle hands pulled at my hands. "Don't do that now Shuichi, you're beautiful," Ryuichi's lips met mine in a tight and passionate kiss. He nibbled at my bottom lip, making me part my lips. "Hmmm." I moaned into his mouth. I felt him smile, pleased that he was making me hot and bothered. Ryuichi's tongue explored my mouth, probing at every nook and cranny he could find. He left my mouth and began to kiss down my neck. Tender hands slid down my naval and rested on my groin. "Ryuichi…please!" It was beginning to be hard holding myself in when his hand was resting so near my dick. I felt his tongue trail down and moaned at the feeling. He kissed at the inside of my thigh and around my groin. All, but the area that I needed. "Ooooh oooh, Ry-Ryuichi, please, don't tease me…" I grabbed at the bed sheets. Ryuichi lifted his face and looked at me with obvious lust. He went back down, licking at my (hmm…how could I describe this?) slit. The warm saliva was driving me nuts and I began to pull at his head, threading my fingers through his soft hair. "Oh! Oh! More Ryuichi! More!" Suddenly his member was in his mouth. It was so good and he was so hot that I arched my back, trying to get him to take in more. "Haa!" He began sucking on my member, slipping in a finger as he did. The waves of pain and pleasure hit my body. His index started thrusting in and out of my slit. It was then joined by another finger which caused me to fist the sheets and moan loudly. Just when I was about to cum, he stopped and slid his finger out. I groaned and looked at the two that were now looming above me.

"I've got him all prepared for you Tohma." Ryuichi's voice was dry and hoarse. "Good." Tohma straddled me, "Now Shuichi, it's time for some fun. I'm going to slip this in you and it's going to hurt, but it'll feel good later okay?" I nodded, desperate to have the pleasurable waves wash over me again. He thrusted something into me. The pain was overwhelming and sudden. I begged my master to stop it. "Now now. It'll feel better now." He began thrusting the object in and out, going at a moderate speed. He was right. I was feeling really good right now and was thinking that it couldn't get any better when clicked on something that made it vibrate. OH GOD. It was heaven. The pleasurable vibrations moved from up and down my body. "Haaa! Oh! Oooh!" I arched my back, trying to feel even better. My master chuckled. "I told you that this would be fun Ryuichi." "Yes, I believe you now."

Once again, I felt something wet engulf my dick, this time however, it was my master. "Haa…m-master, oh, that feels so good…!" "Does it?" he mumbled, causing vibrations. "Oh yes! Please!" I wrapped my legs around his torso, urging him to take in more. His hands slid down to the small of my back and pushed me up gently, as if he himself was enjoying how I tasted. Once again, the out-of-body sensation rushed through me and I came. My master took in all the liquid and licked his lips. "Delicious," he turned to Ryuichi, "I think he has had enough. Perhaps tomorrow we can experiment new things." Ryuichi smirked, "Of course Tohma, it's been a pleasure working with you."

Sorry if it was bad or something, this is only my second O.o...anyways, I'm going to be known as something else now. It might be along the lines of Sile

Tohma took out a washcloth wet with lukewarm water and began to clean the dark brown and white liquid off my body. When he was finished he nestled beside me. His breath tickled my neck and he wrapped his arms possessively over my body. "Of course, it's been nice working with you too, Shuichi. I'm looking forward to another day."

I don't know if I can take another. Maybe along the lines of Ninja-glompers. Just find one of my stories or look this one up...gosh.


End file.
